


It's Quiet Uptown

by 27twinsister



Series: Found Family Bingo Fills [4]
Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, No Lyrics, Songfic, Spoilers, short & sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: A Kamen Rider W fic set between episode 48-49 based on the song "It's Quiet Uptown" from Hamilton. Don't need to know the musical/song to read.Prompt: Post-Tragedy Comfort
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou & Narumi Akiko, Hidari Shoutarou & Philip
Series: Found Family Bingo Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	It's Quiet Uptown

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, Rory (buraiiii).

Shotaro couldn’t believe it. He really couldn’t.  
He demorphed by himself, knowing Philip would be gone.  
But it still hurt.  
His partner was _gone_.  
He tried not to think about it.

But he thought about it so much. Every time he wanted Philip to do a lookup for a case, he remembered he couldn’t. Shotaro knew it was a habit, but he hated when he did that.  
He would have to get used to it.

It was much quieter without Philip around.  
Shotaro didn’t like the quiet. He stopped going into the garage because it was so quiet. Too quiet without the sound of a marker on the whiteboard while Philip read from his book.  
He never used the whiteboard either. Even though it was mostly blank.

Shotaro wasn’t religious.  
But he prayed sometimes.  
He hoped Philip heard him.

Shotaro was thankful Akiko was still around. She made the place less quiet, and she helped him find cases that he could do alone.  
“I wish Philip was still here,” Shotaro said, unprompted. If Philip was here, not even doing anything, just being in the same space as Shotaro...  
“...that would be enough.”  
“Me too,” Akiko agreed quietly. “I know it’s different for you. But I miss him too.” She paused and got up. “Would you like some coffee?”  
“No,” Shotaro replied. “I just want to sit here. You sit too.”

Sometimes, Akiko and Shotaro went places together. Just to get out of the house.  
Shotaro held her hand sometimes while they walked. Akiko let him.

Over time, Shotaro didn’t think about it very much. He completely forgot about the garage, about W as he used Joker more, and about...  
...he thought about Philip often. He did his best to remember happy memories. He wrote on his typewriter sometimes.

Shotaro sat down to write a case report. He started typing.  
_November 26, 2010_  
_I miss you, Philip_


End file.
